Suis-je vraiment Mathieu Sommet?
by Chysack
Summary: L'histoire d'SLG en parallèle des épisodes. Je sais pas du tout si il y aura des parings mais M quand même par ce que vas y avoir des cadavres XD (non je ne suis pas une psychopathe... Pas du tout...) Bonne chance... Oui et puis on vas quand même rajouter le #résumépourris qui est très important, n'est ce pas?
1. SLG 001- Pilote

_Coucou tout le monde ^^_

 _Du coup voila, ma première fanfic'... Ze suis toute émue ;)_

 _Les deux trois premiers chap seront assez courts, mais ça vas vite devenir plus long, bien que de temps en temps y aura pas grand chose..._

 _Pour les shipeuses-shipeurs je ne sais vraiment pas si je ferais des pairings, ça dépendra de comment l'histoire évoluera, mais je ferais peut être des pitis one shoot à côté, on sait jamais... Si vous voyez des fautes, hésitez pas à me le dire, pareille si vous savez que je raconte que de la merde (j'essaie de suivre un peu la réalité, du moins en ce qui concerne l'émission), et puis ba j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher?

\- Arrêtes, je sais très bien que je vais pas accrocher un publique directement. C'est... Un épisode pilote si tu veux. J'attends deux ou trois retour, voir si ça vaux le coup de continuer, c'est tout. Alors?

\- Bah c'est vrai que ce serait sympa si tu pouvais nous faire tous connaitre comme ça, et je sais très bien que tu voudrais jouer plus que ce que nos emplois du temps permettent, mais là je peux pas grand chose pour toi... J'ai des exams à passer, je te rappelles.

\- Je m'en souviens, t'inquiète, je veux juste savoir si tu accepteras de jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Ok... De toutes façon ce sera rapide, pas vrai?

\- Promis!

\- Bon, je te laisse.

-Bye.

Bon, hé bien ils sont tous d'accord dans ce cas. pensa Mathieu avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur.

Il s'était douté qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait participer activement, mais leur soutien lui suffisait amplement. Le problème, maintenant, était qu'il n'avait aucune fucking idée de comment trouver des vidéos à analyser...

Il entra la première chose qui lui passait par la tête dans la barre de recherche. Hélas, les vidéos sur les chats ne sont que trop nombreuses. Et inintéressantes... Et gores...

*ça dépend du point de vue gamin!*

\- De quoi? fit-il en se retournant, contemplant l'espace vide d'être humain de sa chambre.

\- Ok... Des voix maintenant...

Il émit une sorte de gloussement gêné à moitié étranglé.

\- Enfin, c'est sans importance...

Il se concentra sur l'écran, une idée soudaine lui traversant l'esprit.

\- Si ça marche... Enfin, avec Internet, qui pourrait prévoir?

"Trouver vidéos reviews"

\- Non? Sérieux!

Il ne tarda pas à sélectionner les premiers liens qui s'offraient à lui, impatient de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière.

\- Gamekult! J'en avais jamais entendu parler!

Hé oui, hélas, il n'avait pas trouver matière à sa première vidéo, laissant son esprit se faire attirer par toutes les possibilités qu'Internet lui offrait, tel un enfant s'arrêtant toutes les trente secondes de ranger sa chambre pour jouer avec ce qu'il trouvait.

C'est ainsi que, trois heures plus tard, il finit par tomber, par le plus complet des hasards sur ce qu'il cherchait. Et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore perdu son temps à regarder n'importe quoi sur le web. Il marmonna entre ses dents un ironique "comme d'habituuude..." en voyant l'heure avancée. Heureusement qu'il n'attendait personne ce soir là.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo de la cuisine-salle à manger attenante pour se saisir des restes de pâtes et de viande du midi et d'une bière pour faire descendre le tout. Il mit l'ensemble au micro-onde, excepté la bière qu'il décapsula contre le mini plan de travail. Il savoura une première gorgée, attendant que le plat soit chaud.

\- Elle est dégueulasse. Je suis sur qu'ils le font exprès et qu'enfaite ils savent que je déteste la bière au rhum, songea-t'il pensivement. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ils remplaceraient toujours les miennes par celles-là après nos soirées.

°Moi j'la trouve peace gros...°

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns poussa un soupir...

\- Putain de fatigue, murmura-t'il.

La sonnerie stridente retentit. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte le plus vite possible, de sorte qu'elle ne torture pas trop ses tympans. Puis il vérifia rapidement la température de l'assiette, préférant éviter de se brûler, avant de se diriger vers le petit canapé rouge en tissu, prêt à rendre l'âme.

\- Je devrais le changer, se dit-il pour la vingt-cinq millième fois environ.

Il commença finalement son repas, éprouvant une répulsion étrange à l'idée de manger devant son ordinateur. Enfin, pas si étrange la répulsion, après tout il savait très bien que chaque assiette échouée sur son bureau y restait au moins deux semaines avant qu'il ne trouve la volonté de la laver...

Son repas arrosé d'une deuxième gorgée de sa bière insipide rapidement terminée, il déposa le tout dans l'évier. Bon, là aussi ça resterait longtemps, mais il éprouverait tout de même moins de culpabilité ainsi...

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre avant de se caler dans son fauteuil, prenant une légère inspiration avant de se lancer dans l'exploration du site.

Des heures plus tard, il était finalement parvenu à trouver trois vidéos correspondantes à ses critères. Car, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer des sujets trop sensibles dès son arrivée, il avait donc choisit des vidéos assez inoffensives qui lui avaient données quelques idées sur le coup. Des poupées flippantes, des chanteurs flippants et du foot. Flippant...

Mais, avant même de commencer à écrire, il lui manquait le plus important. Une forme. Un nom, une présentation, des habitudes, quelque chose qui fasse un lien entre toutes ses futurs vidéos pour qu'elles soient un ensemble et pas une suite saugrenue.

Et c'est ainsi que démarra un long mois de recherches, de tutos montages, de recherches, de montages, de recherches, de "nan-c'est-de-la-merde-je-

recommence", et d'information. Tout ceci s'alternant bien sûr avec son boulot à mi-temps de merde à McDonald.

Mais, à la fin du mois, il put regarder sa première vidéo de huit minutes et douze secondes se télécharger sur sa chaîne et se dire :

\- Merde j'ai oublié le nom!

En effet, tout absorbé qu'il était par la création de cet épisode qu'il avait d'ailleurs nommé "Pilote", il avait totalement oublié de donner un nom à sa chaîne. À moins que le mal de tête effroyable qu'il ressentait à cause de la fête de la veille y soit pour quelque chose.

\- Le nom... Le nom putain! J'arrive pas a m'en souvenir!

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, essayant tant bien que mal de se remémorer ses actions. Alors... Oui, il avait fait des rubriques... Et la science infuse à la fin... Et au début... Au début il y avait le nom... Le nom... Allez, un truc tout bête, juste une formule... Trois petits mots... Seulement trois...

/Salut Les Geeks!, imbécile.\

Ses doigts s'animèrent seuls alors que les mots sifflés d'une voix trollesque arrivaient à son esprit bourré.

La vidéo s'anima lorsqu'il l'enclencha juste après l'avoir postée, et il se dit à lui-même, tout en sachant que ses prochaines vidéos ne commenceraient pas ainsi:

\- Salut Les Geeks! Quoi de neuf sur la toile? On vas voir ça tout de suite

* * *

 _Voila pour ce chapitre ^^_


	2. SLG 002- Gay pride chez les elfes

_Voila le chapitre deux ^^ bon j'ai oublié de mettre un disclaimer... Ok... Mais je sais que ça vas arriver souvent donc je vais plutôt en mettre un général sur mon profil qui sera valable pour tous mes écrits :)_

 _Concernant cette fanfic' je vais essayer de poster tout les dimanches, vers 17-18h, mais je promet rien ^^'_

 _Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour donc bonne lecture._

* * *

Il n'avait pas attendu avant de chercher les vidéos du prochain épisode, voulant le poster la semaine suivante. Ses amis étaient à fond derrière lui, chacun l'encourageait à sa manière, sans tout de même lui mentir sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Il était plongé dans l'élan, totalement enthousiaste à l'idée que des gens pouvaient apprécier son travail, quand bien même il ne supportait pas la présence d'inconnus trop nombreux IRL.

*Pourtant ça peut être sympa gamin!*

°Il vole par terre gros! Dans l'eau!°

/Ouais, tu veux y aller? Je te pousse.\

Et il y avait ça. Depuis qu'il avait commencé de bosser sur SLG, il avait l'impression de jouer un remake de Jeanne d'Arc... Avec, hélas, lui dans le rôle principal.

* Mais non gamin, toi t'as autre chose en bas.*

Elles avaient commencé par quelques remarques par-ci par-là, mais devenaient de plus en plus envahissantes. À chaque question qu'il se posait, ses réponses se mélangeaient aux leurs, et il avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler son trouble à ses proches.

Les fous sont convaincus de ne pas l'être. Ils pensent que le monde autour d'eux devient dément. Mais, pour Mathieu, le monde était parfaitement stable. Et il n'était pas fou. Il ne remplissait donc qu'un seul des critères.

Il se posa devant sa fenêtre ouverte pour laisser la fumée de la cigarette qu'il avait entamée s'écouler hors de la pièce. Que devrait-il faire? Ceux qui le connaissait finiraient par se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose... Il poussa un soupir, puis retourna devant son ordinateur pour trouver la dernière vidéo. Un reportage sur un jeune geek redoublant le fit sourire.

* Va pour celle-là,* se dit-il.

Quelques idées lui vinrent, qu'il nota pour ne pas les oublier, puis il finit de se préparer avant de se diriger vers son lieu de travail "officiel".

Le clown maudit le regarda passer à côté de lui sans lui sauter dessus, comme d'habitude.

Il attend que je baisse ma garde, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, je resterais à l'affut jusqu'a ce qu'il me montre son vrai visage, se dit-il avant d'aller enfiler son uniforme.

Sa première cliente de la journée était accompagnée d'un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans qui attendait probablement sa dose de graisse hebdomadaire, comme la plupart de ceux qui venaient ici. Pour les autres... Il ne parvenait pas à décider lesquels il plaignait le plus: les addicts ou ceux qui étaient forcés de s'arrêter là pour diverses raisons contre leur grès?

La journée s'écoula comme les autres: lentement.

Il soupira lorsqu'il put enfin laisser tomber le tablier qui l'entourait et le sourire figé fixé à son visage. Ce boulot était usant moralement. Être obligé de rencontrer tant de gens en si peut de temps était difficile pour lui, surtout en ce moment. Une voix n'arrêtait pas de lui suggérer diverses choses à faire avec l'anatomie de ses clients, une autre balançait n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment, et ce trio était complété par des remarques caustiques.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La pression était trop forte. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, afin de pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur quelque chose qui l'intéresserait et éviterait peut être à son esprit de dériver.

Il commença l'écriture de l'épisode, "aidé" par les remarques des autres qui lui indiquait des choses qu'il ne dirait pas. La troisième vidéo particulièrement lui tenait à cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler tous ces documentaires sur les geeks que la télé leur envoyait à la figure.

\- Bien sûr mec, c'est à cause des jeux vidéo que tu as redoublé... C'est tellement plus simple de nommer une addiction contre laquelle on ne peut lutter plutôt que d'admettre qu'on est juste un putain de faignant.

Une fois quelques propos trouvés pour chacune des vidéos, il partit rejoindre certains de ses amis sur Wow. Il gérait une guilde sur un serveur privé (payer pour jouer? Non, merci) et aimait le faire, mais s'il ne se connectait pas régulièrement il se sentirait trop mal vis-à-vis des autres et de lui même pour continuer.

La guilde était assez grande, aussi, il y avait souvent beaucoup de membres connectés et partant pour un donjon. Il choisit de jouer en heal, puisque c'était en générale le plus dure à trouver et commença par un champs de bataille avant d'enchaîner les donjons.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, et la semaine s'écoula à l'identique.

Se levant paisiblement au début du week-end, il regarda dehors, un peu triste de rester chez lui aujourd'hui. Il avait normalement l'habitude de rejoindre ses amis IRL le samedi, mais avec les voix qui le hantaient, il décida de rester seul, se prétendant malade.

Il gémit en voyant l'heure qu'affichait le vieux réveil situé sur sa table de nuit. Six heures vingt-trois. Il sentait pourtant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Soupirant doucement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se préparant une tasse de café. Ceci fait, il se rendit à son bureau et entreprit de monter la vidéo qu'il avait finit de tourner la veille vers quatre heure. Le seul moment qu'il avait trouvé où la lumière n'avait pas un rendu trop dégueulasse.

Une heure plus tard, son travail enfin achevé, il vérifia la vidéo. Il sourit en voyant l'incrustation filmée par webcam qu'on lui avait envoyé. Il était heureux que quelqu'un lui pose déjà des questions pour sa dernière rubrique, la science infuse. S'il arrivait à poster une vidéo par semaine, le même jour, il serait parfaitement satisfait, se dit-il en lançant l'uploade de son deuxième épisode.

* * *

 _Ça commence doucement à se metre en place... À la semaine prochaine, et une 'tite review pour m'encourager?_


	3. SLG 003- Mmmh c'est bon!

_Comme promis, voila le chapitre trois là ça commence à devenir un peu plus sérieux...  
Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédents, à vous de me dire si il vous plait._

 _Et une pitite réponse aux review:_

 _Guest:_ _Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment hyper contente que ça te plaise^^ et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas écrire sur SLG en laissant les personnalités de côté... Vois plutôt le chapitre ci dessous... Je crois que ça vas te faire plaisir :)_

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde ;)_

* * *

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il supportait ces voix depuis seulement un mois et demi, et déjà il sentait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau se droguer de médicaments, que ce soit pour dormir ou pour soulager son mal de tête omniprésent, sa condition d'être humain en état de marche était sans contester en train de se détériorer.

Il n'avait vu presque personne depuis le poste de son premier épisode, inquiet que ses amis le croit fous. Mais, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mère de venir le voir. C'était sa mère après tout, et elle ne cesserait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui juste par ce qu'il ne vivait plus avec elle.

Il avait donc subi sa visite étouffante avec le sourire, prétendant un virus mineur qui passerait tout seul. Elle n'insista pas, connaissant sa répulsion envers les médicaments autres que les dolipranes (toujours utiles après une cuite ceux-là) et divers somnifères. Elle se contenta donc de le couver toute la journée, mangeant avec lui puisque son père travaillait.

Il n'osa évidemment pas lui demander de partir tôt, finissant par employer des messages subliminaux tels que les bâillements exagérés, les regards discrets vers l'heure ou la porte, et l'air égaré accompagné du fameux "pardon, je n'écoutais pas, tu disais?".

Elle finit par partir en lui disant de se ménager et de venir la voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit.

\- Enfin... soupira-t-il en regardant la porte se fermer.  
\- Bon, maintenant... Je ne sais absolument pas si je suis sain d'esprit, si tu existes vraiment, si tu m'écoutes ou si je t'invente totalement, mais dans tout les cas tu arrêtes TOUT DE SUITE de me suggérer d'accomplir certaines pratiques avec ma mère, ou avec quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs!

° Hé peace gros... La coccinelle est pour rien dans cette histoire!°

\- Et toi la ferme! Je vais quand même pas vous donner des noms pour que vous compreniez à qui je parle!

* T'as vraiment pas le sens de la fête gamin. Et nos noms, tu nous les as déjà donné, tu as juste trop peur de l'admettre.*

\- Putain mais c'est pas possible! Maintenant vous la fermer c'est claire?!

/Dans ta tête on n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Et puis tu nous feras quoi? T'iras le dire à ta maman?\

\- LA FERME!

/ Ok, ok...\

\- Putain... Je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là...

Il se replaça devant son cher ordinateur, passant le temps en visionnant les vidéos qui pourraient être intéressantes pour sa chaîne. Il avait bien envie de faire un lien plus visible entre ces trois là, aussi fut-il ravi quand il trouva de quoi la réaliser.

\- Je tourne pas mal autour des jeux ces temps ci, se dit-il en se remémorant la vidéo sur le geek du précédent épisode.

Car cette fois il avait put relier toutes les vidéos à l'amusement. La trame de l'épisode défilait déjà devant ses yeux. Il nota les idées principales et les quelques montages qu'il savait déjà effectuer. Il s'intéressa ensuite aux commentaires, prenant note des idées les plus communes pour améliorer ses vidéos, répondant à certain, ignorant d'autres.

\- Je pourrais faire deux questions pour la science infuse... Il y aurait plus de participants comme ça...

L'idée était à méditer, aussi la nota t'il pour éviter de l'oublier.

Il faudrait quelqu'un pour me faire la réplique ici... Je suppose qu'ils ne voudront pas, ils n'avaient pas l'air très chauds pour participer... D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir envie qu'ils participent, songea t'il.

\- Je peux me répondre moi-même avec un costume ou un truc dans le genre... continua t'il à haute voix. Ouais, ça peut-être sympa de ce que j'ai vu des autres youtubers. Bon, va pour ça. Pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons.

Évidement, les costumes sont un tout petit peu cher... Et celui qu'il voulait pour son personnage n'était pas mieux. Forcé par son budget restreint, il opta finalement pour une sorte de "faux" smoking qui suffirait largement pour passer en vidéo.

Il rentra chez lui après avoir acheté de quoi survivre une semaine au supermarché du coin.

Après avoir rangé rapidement ses courses, il se dirigea vers son pc pour quelques parties de League Of Legends avec un ami qui s'était lui aussi connecté. Après quelques heures de jeux, et n'y tenant plus, il décida de sortir prendre l'air, espérant ne croiser personne.

Hésitant devant sa veste, il choisit finalement de sortir en t-shirt, la journée étant belle pour la mi-avril.

Il décida de trainer dans la rue commerçante, voulant se perdre tranquillement dans la foule. En se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il passa devant l'école primaire qui se situait non loin de chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cours quand il s'approcha assez pour entendre le vacarme des enfants qui piaillaient et s'amusaient sous le regard des quelques profs chargés de les surveiller. Un petit lui lança un "bonjour" de sa voix claire avant de rejoindre un groupe. Mathieu sourit doucement en le regardant s'éloigner. C'était l'enfant d'une de ses voisines.

*Intéressé gamin? Ils sortent à seize heures si tu veux savoir...*

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de te la fermer! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans?! fit-il, sa récente bonne humeur s'envolant brutalement.

Un couple le dépassa en le regardant étrangement, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié contre la voix en pleine rue.

* Si on peut même plus discuter... Tu sais qu'on trouve le temps long là-dedans...*

Il fit demi-tour, son énergie s'étant évaporée. Il sortit son portable de sa poche en avançant, pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement à engueuler la voix.

\- Tu n'as qu'à en sortir, du "là-dedans"! Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma tête comme d'un lieu, ce serait sympa!

Peut-être que le portable ne suffirait pas pour être discret, vu la teneur des propos...

* Hé gamin, pour nous c'est un endroit, et on est un peu coincé dedans à cause de toi. Pas que ça me gêne d'être serré, mais ça limite quand même un peu les possibilités quand on n'a pas de corps.*

\- Mais t'es dégueulasse! Putain mais vous pouvez partir, je vous retiens pas!

° T'as pas un joins gros? Je trouve plus ma main.°

/Tu t'enfonces.\

\- Tu parles à qui là?

/A toi.\

\- Comment ça je m'enfonce? Mais bordel cassez-vous! Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.

* Tu t'accroches à nous gamin. On est totalement cloitrés, et dès qu'on essaye de s'écarter un peu, tu nous en empêches.*

\- Mais bien sûr que non! Vous me pourrissez la vie! J'ai envie que vous partiez, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous retiendrais!

/Laisse tomber, il peut pas encore comprendre.\

Mathieu jura violement avant de ranger son portable et de partir d'un pas vif vers son domicile. Se propulsant sur son lit, il passa le reste de la journée à ruminer, ignorant les voix lorsqu'elles engageaient la conversation. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par les débats mentaux qu'il se livrait.

En retard. Il était vraiment en retard. Il s'habilla en trente secondes chrono, prit un rapide café, et partit en courant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il vit les portes se refermer devant ses yeux désespérés. Le bus blindé commença à s'éloigner. Le prochain arrivait dans vingt minutes. Il pourrait être au MC Do dans dix s'il se dépêchait.

Il commença à courir vers son lieu de travail. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'un point de côté ravageur fit son apparition, le torturant à chaque pas, chaque respiration. Il en fut réduit à marcher le plus vite possible. Il soupira en arrivant enfin, avec seulement un peu de retard.

Il passa rapidement par l'entrée du staff pour se changer et prendre sa place dans la "cuisine", bien qu'il n'aime pas appeler ainsi quelque chose qui réduisait l'art culinaire à du travail à la chaîne.

Enfin de retour chez lui, il décida de jouer un peu avant d'écrire la suite de l'épisode, pas encore d'humeur à s'y risquer.

La semaine passa. La vidéo fut postée. Il soupira de soulagement quand ce fut fait. Il passa rapidement sur les nouvelles statistiques de ses précédentes vidéos. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur un chiffre.

\- Ho putain J'AI CENT ABONNÉS!

* Tu peux arrêter de gueuler gamin?*

\- La ferme Patron.

Il marqua brusquement une pause. Comment l'avait-il...

-Hé bien. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. T'en as mis du temps.

Mathieu se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'observa, partant des chaussures en cuire noire puis remontant le long de l'ensemble pantalon chemise de même couleur et s'arrêtant finalement sur les lunettes de soleil sombre qui encadrait un visage exactement identique au sien.

\- Merde.

* * *

 _On se demande bien qui cela peut être... Hein? Allez, laissez moi un peu d'espoir, même illusoire..._


	4. SLG 004- Mario est un gangster

_Coucou tout le monde ^^ Je vais pas vous retenir pour ne rien dire (ce que je suis en train de faire en fait) et voila la suite, je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Celui qui se tenait en face de lui portait exactement le même costume que celui qu'il avait mentalement attribuer à la voix la plus perverse qui l'habitait. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait son double exact.

\- C'est impossible.

Son refus était catégorique, il refusait de voir des gens apparaître dans son appart', cette situation totalement irréelle, cet homme qui le regardait.

\- Tu ne peux pas exister, continua t'il.  
\- Calme-toi gamin, je vais pas tout de suite rendre de visite à ta famille. Mais t'as vraiment pris ton temps pour me laisser partir, fit son interlocuteur de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Patron hein? C'est pas mal, je suppose que tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver mieux.  
\- Non...  
-Ho que si gamin, sourit l'autre d'un air vicieux.

Mathieu commença tranquillement à paniquer, son esprit refusant cette situation impossible, incompréhensible pour quelqu'un d'aussi sceptique que lui.

Le patron le regarda un instant dans les yeux, avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir gamin, mais fait sortir les autres avant, sinon tu subiras ça trois fois.  
\- Qu...Quoi?

Il semblait totalement perdu, hébété, prêt à se laisser lentement sombrer.

° SAUTE PAS GROS!°

Le patron tressaillit devant cette exclamation inattendue qui semblait venir de nul part.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas super ça gamin, je vois pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se la ferme. Lui, il s'appelle comment? Et l'autre aussi? Balance leurs noms, je veux pas d'eux dans ma tête alors que je peux enfin m'amuser!  
\- Je...pas... Murmura Mathieu tellement bas que l'autre ne comprit pas vraiment.  
\- T'as dit quoi gamin?

Le Patron vit les yeux de celui-ci commencer doucement à se fermer et n'hésita pas avant de lui donner une baffe magistrale qui le fit se redresser brusquement.

\- Que... Qui t'es? Qu-qu'est ce qui se passe?  
\- Gamin, les voix dans ta tête, leurs noms. Et plus vite que ça! Et vous deux parlez, ça le fera peut être s'activer!

/Il n'a pas l'air bon à grand chose. 'toyable.\  
° Arrête, il fly gros, il en a trop pris!°

\- C'est quoi leurs putain de noms?! fit le patron en secouant Mathieu.

Celui-ci focalisa difficilement sa vision sur le poing qui le menaçait. Les paroles s'écoulèrent d'elles-mêmes, il ne pensait même pas connaitre la réponse à cette question.

\- Troll et Hippie... les sons s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

À peine ceci fait, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra dans son siège.

\- Gros...  
\- T'inquiète gamin, on te trouvera un fournisseur. Et de quoi m'occuper. Il était quand même temps qu'on parte non? fit le patron à l'adresse d'un des deux hommes qui arrivaient du salon, qui portait un chapeau et des lunettes de soleils fantaisies ainsi qu'un haut et un pantalon respectivement blanc et gris.  
\- C'est claire, fit le troisième interlocuteur, vêtu d'un t-shirt jaune, d'une casquette placée à l'envers sur son crâne et d'un jean banal.  
\- Troll c'est un peu nul quand même, poursuivi t'il.  
\- On fait avec ce qu'on à gamin, on fait avec ce qu'on a, lui répondit pensivement l'homme en noir avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Je vais mettre Mathieu au lit, fit précipitamment le Troll, pas fou. Tu viens Hippie?  
\- On va voir l'ornithorynque gros? C'est cool, je crois qu'il a ma main.  
\- A plus Patron!

Celui-ci se détourna avec un grognement, puis sortit rapidement. Le Troll n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur la question, mais il se demanda tout de même s'il se dirigeait vers l'école.

\- Pauvres gamins, songea t'il tout haut. Son regard se posa sur son "créateur", légèrement amusé.

\- Et pauvre Mathieu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne se souvint pas tout de suite des événements de la veille. En fait, il ne s'en souvint que lorsqu'un homme qui lui semblait familier entra dans sa chambre.  
Son regard se fixa à celui du Hippie, ou plutôt aux lunettes de celui-ci.

Dans un flash, tout lui revint en mémoire: les voix, le nom, l'homme en noir, les deux autres et le néant.

L'illogisme de cette situation lui permit étrangement de mettre son trouble de coté. Il voulait comprendre.

\- Il m'est arrivé quoi, demanda t'il à l'adresse du Hippie qui s'était assis dans un coin.

Les lunettes de celui-ci se fixèrent brusquement sur Mathieu. Le Hippie sembla se rappeler quelque chose, il se rapprocha de lui, en vérifiant que personne n'était à porté de voix.

\- Gros, chuchota-t-il, ils arrivent... Ce sont eux qui m'ont volé ma main!

Mathieu regarda attentivement son double visiblement défoncé et choisit d'aller plutôt demander des explications aux deux autres. Quoique ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée avec le Patron. Ou même avec le Troll maintenant qu'il y pensait...

Avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, ce dernier entra dans la pièce que Mathieu occupait. Celui-ci décida de tenter malgré tout de demander quelques éclaircissements:  
\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là?  
\- T'as toujours pas deviné? Et dire que c'est toi qui m'a donné un nom... En plus Troll! Non mais Troll, sérieusement, c'est de la merde. T'as aucun goût.

Celui à qui s'adressait ces reproches décida de les ignorer, se concentrant sur le peux de substance utile qui avait découlé de cette réponse.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de noms? L'autre, le Patron, en avait parlé lui aussi, en quoi sont ils si importants?  
\- C'est de l'essence gros! répondit le Hippie.  
\- De...l'essence...  
\- C'est moi ou il essai de parler avec un mec totalement défoncé? Notre essence.  
\- Ok. Ça n'a aucun sens. Et vous sortez d'où sinon?  
\- Les questions les plus connes, par Mathieu Sommet! De ton cerveau, baka, fit le Troll en appuyant sur le front de son interlocuteur avec son index.  
\- Tu pourrais pas être plus précis? répondit le jeune homme, presque suppliant.

Celui qui lui faisait face avait l'air passablement frustré devant son incompréhension il rétorqua, légèrement agressif:

\- C'est toi qui nous a crée, c'est pourtant pas compliqué!  
\- Mais j'ai pas pu vous créer! C'est pas possible! C'est juste... Enfin, entendre des voix ça vas, je suis pas le premier! Mais là... Vous sortez d'où? Comment vous avez pu prendre forme a partir de rien?

Il allait péter un câble, tout les efforts de son cerveau pour contourner l'impossibilité de cette situation le déchirait, lui ouvrait presque la raison pour la broyer lentement entre les serres de la folie.

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Le Troll n'avait pas vraiment pitié de son "créateur". Après tout il lui avait donné un nom bien merdique. Mais leurs esprits étaient encore liés, et il ressentait sa douleur, ce qui était assez désagréable.

Mathieu se calma brutalement. Trop vite, en fait, vu son état d'agitation précédent.

\- Oui. C'est juste comme ça. C'est tout.

Il rit, légèrement hystérique.

\- C'est juste ça! C'est rien! Mais de quoi je m'inquiète moi! Il n'y a rien de spécial, après tout.  
\- Tu devrais te calmer Mathieu.

Le Troll était empli de bonnes intentions en prononçant ces mots: il voulait que l'homme se calme, qu'il cesse de lui envoyer sa douloureuse folie dans la tête, et qu'il les accepte, tout simplement. Hélas, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Mathieu releva la tête, son regard ébranlé se fixant à celui de son interlocuteur. Ses certitudes, brisées, répandues en morceaux sûrement irréparable, lui firent prononcer ces mots, ces pensées qu'il n'osait auparavant pas envisager:

\- Suis-je vraiment Mathieu Sommet? Ou seulement le produit monstrueux d'un autre esprit malade?

Qu'est ce que je fais? Il est en train de péter un câble! Il ne va plus tenir longtemps! Ces pensées paralysaient le Troll, l'empêchant de réagir.

\- Gamin!

Le troisième et dernier double débarqua brusquement dans la chambre, interrompant... Pas grand chose en fait puisque plus personne ne parlait ou ne bougeait depuis quelques temps, hormis Mathieu qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en murmurant.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?  
\- Patron... gémit le Troll, sa voix virant dans des aigus plaintifs et inhabituels. Il essai d'oublier!

Le Patron se figea quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler le sens de cette phrase.

Son expression se durcit lorsque qu'il comprit. Il avança vivement de deux pas pour se rapprocher de Mathieu, toujours recroquevillé sur son lit, et lui administra un coup de point violent dans le ventre, le faisant se pencher en avant et suffoquer douloureusement.

\- Et ça, c'est assez réel pour que tu t'en souviennes gamin? Il va falloir que je te frappe combien de fois pour que tu nous accepte? Maintenant c'est trop tard, on existe, tu nous à fait exister, et nous sommes réellement vivants. Comment c'est possible? Pourquoi c'est arrivé? Pourquoi a toi? Pourquoi nous? Je ne sais pas gamin, et tu le sauras sans doutes jamais, mais c'est comme ça et vas falloir t'y faire. On a des choses plus importantes à régler, tu ne crois pas?

Mathieu porta ses yeux pâles et sonnés jusqu'aux lunettes de l'homme en noir, hébété. Quelque chose sembla se produire dans son esprit, un déclic s'opéra dans son regard, et enfin il sembla accepter la situation.

\- Mec... T'as frappé trop fort...  
\- Justement, faut qu'on parle de ça gamin. Les autres ne nous voient pas. Ils ne nous sentent pas non plus. Je passe à travers eux, et franchement ça vas vite être trop dur à supporter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
\- Ils ne vous voient pas? Mais...

Le jeune youtuber s'arrêta, comprenant que protester n'aurait pas vraiment de sens après ce qu'il venait d'admettre.

\- En même temps c'est plus simple comme ça. J'aurais eu du mal à expliquer comment j'ai pu cacher pendant autant de temps que j'ai trois frères jumeaux... Surtout à mes parents.  
\- Ça te parait peut être plus simple à toi gamin, mais moi ça m'arrange pas. Et si je veux baiser, je fais comment?  
\- Heu... Hé bien... balbutia Mathieu, quelque peu surpris (de quoi? Je ne sais pas.)  
\- Oui?  
\- Tu... Heu... Tu le fais pas...?  
\- Gamin...

Le ton du Patron devint suffisamment menaçant pour que Mathieu se reprenne quelque peux et tente de sauver sa peau.

\- Enfin j'en sais rien moi! Et puis d'abord, comment tu peux toucher le mobilier et pas les gens? C'est pas logique, à la base tout est constitué de matière!  
\- Et comment de l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale à put se retrouver transformé un des êtres à peu près humains? Bordel on s'en fout de ça, j'ai déjà dut me retenir suffisamment longtemps quand j'étais dans ta tête, maintenant faut que je me lâche!  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? J'y peux rien moi!

Le ton commençait rapidement à monter entre les deux hommes, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les calmer. Sauf que voila...

\- Gros, mon joint il passe au travers de mon poignet, les interrompit un Hippie inconscient de la tension ambiante.  
\- Toi tu vas te la fermer gamin, lui répondit sèchement le Patron.  
\- Mais gros, ils m'ont pris par la main depuis tellement de temps.

Tout le monde soupira à l'entente de cette phrase, et de cette allusion à sa main disparue qui commençait à revenir un peu trop.

\- L'arc en ciel s'est arrêté, fit soudain le Hippie en regardant Mathieu. L'ornithorynque!

Chacun le fixa un instant. Puis poussa un second soupir.

\- Vous savez quoi les gars? Moi je vais bosser sur mon émission. J'ai un job à mis temps et je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard, fit soudain Mathieu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
\- Pourquoi c'est si important? demanda le Troll, sa voix encore étrangement haut perchée.  
\- Par ce que je vous rappelle que ce qui a déclenché tout ce merdier c'est que j'ai eu CENT ABONNÉS!

Chacun sursautât sous le cri puissant de Mathieu, qui exprimait plus la colère que le bonheur face à cette nouvelle pourtant réjouissante.

Le schizophrène ne vit pas le regard que s'échangèrent ses personnalités alors qu'il tournait les talons.

\- Tu vas arriver à rien comme ça gamin, un peu d'aide?

Mathieu se retourna vers les deux hommes qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup trop, une de ses questions précédente lui revenant en tête avant qu'il ait put la bannir.

Suis-je vraiment Mathieu Sommet?

* * *

 _Et on en arrive à la "fameuse" question..._

 _Bon, pour l'instant c'est assez actif, mais les quelques prochains chapitres seront surtout consacrés à leur quotidien, le temps que les choses sérieuse commencent…_


	5. SLG 005- Au boulot!

Et me revoici pour le chapitre 5 ^^ pas grand chose de nouveau, mais les quelques suivants ne serviront surement qu'a poser un peu mieux le décors. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Patron et le Troll n'avaient pas trop fait tâches dans sa vidéo. Personne, dans son entourage ou dans les quelques commentaires, n'avait relevé leurs présence autrement que pour dire avoir aimé ce passage.

Il s'en trouvait quelque peu soulagé, car il avait craint un instant que les voir à l'écran suffirait à tout le monde pour comprendre son "secret".

Ils n'avaient pas encore cerné toutes les contraintes auxquelles étaient soumises les personnalités. En fait ils n'avaient que ça: les gens ne voyaient pas le Patron quand celui-ci était... Hum... "En chasse", comme il le disait lui-même, mais il l'était tout le temps, et les deux autres n'avait pas encore eu le courage ou la lucidité de se risquer dehors.

Hormis ces particularités, ils étaient assez proches de la norme, si on prenait les règles de la physique pour une norme. Car ils étaient totalement excentriques. Un peu comme Mathieu lui-même, certes, mais puissance dix. Et ils voulaient absolument faire partie de son émission. Le Hippie avait même protesté d'un " C'est pas cool gros." en se voyant exclus de l'épisode précédent.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'ils cohabitaient, et les choses se passaient plutôt bien, malgré quelques crises. Sauf que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Les trois étaient de véritables boules d'énergie qui devaient normalement se canaliser dans leurs activités favorites, mais cette impossibilité les frustraient de plus en plus, même s'ils évacuaient beaucoup dans l'émission, cela ne suffirait pas longtemps.

\- On pense à moi?

Le Patron était arrivé silencieusement dans le dos de Mathieu avant de murmurer ces mots de sa voix rauque dans son oreille.

Ouais, faut vraiment trouver une solution, se dit Mathieu en se retournant pour faire face au criminel. Tout pour ne pas avoir de Patron en manque sur le dos.

\- À vous trois plutôt. J'essais de trouver une solution, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas.  
\- Ça te préoccupe tant que ça? demanda le Patron, quelque peu étonné que son créateur, tout d'abord si peu réceptif à leur présence, essaye de les aider.  
\- Ça me préoccupe quand je commence à avoir peur de me faire agresser. J'ai bien compris que vous ne me lâcherez pas, mais j'aurais quand même aimé avoir une vie à peu près normale!

Il reprit lentement son souffle après avoir crié, les deux hommes se dévisageant dans le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

\- Tu as fini le montage? fit finalement le Patron en décidant d'ignorer l'éclat de son interlocuteur.  
\- Ouais... Je devrais bientôt pouvoir poster, mais je voudrais tourner à nouveau l'intro, y a un truc qui vas pas.  
\- T'es sûr? T'as déjà un jour de retard, si tu veux tourner à nouveau tu pourras poster que demain.  
\- Ça ne me fait qu'un jour si on prend en compte celle d'avant qui avait de l'avance. Mais c'est la première fois que vous apparaissez vraiment tous les trois et je veux que ce soit bien fait.  
\- Tu veux qu'on le refasse aussi?  
\- Non, vous c'est nickel, je vais juste refaire ma partie.

Mathieu ne l'avouait pas à lui même mais l'enthousiasme que mettaient les autres dans son émission lui faisait du bien, c'est toujours dur de continuer quand le travail n'est pas vraiment apprécié, alors avoir des soutiens de ce côté de l'écran l'aidait vraiment.

La voix du Troll s'éleva alors, grincheuse:

\- Mathieu, quelqu'un frappe à la porte!  
\- Merde! Où est le Hippie? Patron, Troll, dans la chambre, vite!  
\- Il est là, je l'emmène, fit le Troll en approchant, tenant son "frère" complètement stone par la main. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la pièce que Mathieu quitta. Celui-ci entendit le verrou jouer derrière lui. Essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, il se dirigea vers la porte, qui, se faisait toujours violement agresser.

\- J'arrive! cria-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte. Son regard se fixa à celui d'un de ses amis comédiens, Stevie, qu'il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu depuis un moment.

\- Hé, Stevie! Ça fait longtemps!  
\- Effectivement. Je suis juste passé voir si tu respirais toujours, lui répondit-il en souriant, puisque tu ne donnes plus signe de vie...

Mathieu le regarda un instant, étonné. Il remonta le temps dans sa mémoire pour se rendre compte que, effectivement, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus parler à un de ses amis et qu'il avait manqué pas mal de répètes.

\- Pardon... Avec l'émission j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que cinquante heures dans une semaine, je ne vois pas le temps passer...  
\- Je vois ça, me fit-il. Tu pourrais faire pâlir d'envie un zombie avec des cernes comme ça.

Les nuits sans sommeil c'était plutôt a cause des autres, mais bon...

\- Tu vas me laisser attendre combien de temps devant cette fichue porte?  
\- Vas-y, qui c'est qui débarque sans prévenir? Bon, entres, tu vas pas rester planté là éternellement!

Il lui libéra le passage, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Son ami soupira, faussement excédé, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement du plus petit.

Mathieu se dirigea vers le frigo et revint rapidement, une bière au rhum et une autre normale en main. Il tendit la boisson qu'il abhorrait à son compagnon, commençant tranquillement à boire celle qu'il avait achetée il y a peu.

Stevie fit la grimace en voyant l'arôme de sa bière, mais il ne dit rien, puisque c'était en partie lui qui avait choisi de remplacer celles du youtuber par ce breuvage que très peu appréciait dans leurs connaissances.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf?

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour discuter tranquillement, Mathieu ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre au passage. Pour l'instant, ils se tenaient tranquilles, mais combien de temps pourraient-ils contenir le Hippie?

\- Pas mal de boulot mais rien de très intéressant, répondit finalement Mathieu en voyant que son ami attendait toujours une réponse.  
\- Attend t'étais sérieux en me disant que tu faisais que bosser? Toi?  
\- Si tu savais à quel point... répondit-il sans se vexer du ton sarcastique.

Son ami le regarda, étonné. Il savait que Mathieu bossait à Mc Do à mi-temps, et il lui semblait impossible qu'une simple émission sur internet suffise à l'occuper à ce point.

\- Tu ne fais rien d'autre? Je veux dire à part ton boulot et ton émission?

Bha écoutes mon vieux ça vas faire deux semaines que j'ai ces trois mec à charges, je pense que rien que ça aurait suffit à m'épuiser, pensa le youtuber.

\- Rien de spécial, mais crois-moi c'est suffisant.  
\- Pff, petite nature... Déjà que la taille n'est pas en ta faveur, ta résistance est égale à l'intelligence d'une de ces stars de la téléréalité, le taquina Stevie.  
\- Ouais, bon, ça va... Venant de la part du mec qui partage le QI de son précédent exemple...

Une petite heure passa ainsi, les deux amis discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, et de pas mal d'autres choses aussi. Enfin, la nuit commença à tomber, et Stevie partit, devant rejoindre dieu sait qui.

\- C'est bon les mecs! Putain j'en peux plus. Qui aurait pensé que ce serait si épuisant de simplement parler avec quelqu'un?

Une partie de sa lassitude s'envola sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte lorsqu'il fut rejoins par les trois clones. Il regarda le Troll trainer par la main un Hippie totalement défoncé, précédant le Patron qui ne tarda pas à faire son irruption dans le salon.

\- Merci les gars... Et pardon, vraiment.  
\- Tu aurais put le virer tu sais.  
\- Troll, c'est un pote, on ne vire pas un ami comme ça, juste par ce qu'il nous dérange.  
\- Pourquoi pas?  
\- Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout...

Ses deux personnalités le regardèrent, étonnés. Le Hippie, qui était parti faire un aller-retour salon-chambre dès que le Troll l'avait lâché rejoignit alors les autres. Voyant les regards se fixer sur Mathieu, il suivit gentiment l'exemple en se demandant si les autres regardaient Mathieu lui-même ou les formes flashy qui se dessinaient sur lui.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire gamin. En quoi ça ne se fait pas? Ça signifie que quand une pute me fait chier je peux pas la virer? fit finalement le Patron, aussi perdu que le Troll.  
\- C'est... Assez bizarre comme comparaison mais de toutes façons ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Si quelqu'un pour qui tu as de l'estime ou de l'amitié vient te voir, il faut en quelque sorte te comporter avec lui comme tu aimerais qu'il se comporte. Si je venais voir Stevie par ce qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment, je n'apprécierais pas de me faire renvoyer comme le plus parfait des inconnus, tenta d'expliquer Mathieu, mal à l'aise devant le fait de devoir analyser quelque chose d'aussi évident pour lui.

Le Hippie résuma parfaitement la situation du point de vue des doubles:

\- T'en as trop pris gros.

Mathieu sourit, désabusé, en voyant les autres hocher la tête. Il laissa tomber la discussion d'un signe et reprit la parole:

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je prépare le matos pour le tournage et que je pique un somme avant, là je tiendrais pas.

Les trois facettes de sa psyché s'éloignèrent donc, le laissant à son travail et allèrent faire quelque chose, mais on ne sait quoi.

* * *

Une petite review? Alléééééé siouplait ma p'tite dame... Ou mon p'tit m'sieurs... Juste de quoi subsister pour une pôve auteure... Non? COMMENT CA NON?! Bon, ok, a la semaine prochaine... Peut être...


	6. SLG 006- Vacances à la plage

_Quicou tout le monde ^^ bon, ba voila le sixième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et on se retrouve en bas, comme toujours :)_

* * *

\- Mathieu! Réveilles toi!  
\- Quoi...  
\- Boulot gamin.  
\- Merde!

Comme toujours depuis qu'il avait commencé son émission, il était en retard. Le Troll avait même prit l'habitude de le réveiller, et sans lui il aurait sûrement déjà été renvoyé plusieurs fois (si c'était possible).

\- Combien de temps? cria Mathieu en enfilant prestement ses vêtements.  
\- Encore sept minutes!  
\- Je vais pas l'avoir...  
\- Allez gamin, dépêches-toi, si je dois y aller à pied à cause de toi...  
\- Je fais ce que je peux Patron!

Celui-ci avait tellement insisté pour l'accompagner qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter. Après tout, pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait remarqué, et cela permettait à Mathieu de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Son boulot devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, et il en cherchait un autre depuis un moment, même si cela ne donnait pour l'instant pas beaucoup de résultats.

\- C'est bon!

Il s'élança vers la porte, le Patron à sa suite, et ils coururent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Mathieu laissa monter le Patron en premier, celui-ci s'étant déjà vu refermer la porte au nez, et s'engouffra lui aussi dans le bus.

Ils s'accrochèrent aux barres d'appuie, le Patron grimaçant lorsqu'un passager passait sur lui.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi on ne prend pas la voiture, un jour.

Mathieu s'abstint de répondre, ayant déjà été surpris à parler "tout seul". Très gênant et assez compliqué à expliquer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination, le Patron passant à travers la foule avec un rictus de dégoût et Mathieu se frayant un chemin comme il pouvait dans la masse humaine.

Ils posèrent enfin pieds à terre, soufflant de soulagement lorsque l'air frais leur parvint.

Cela aurait, certes parut étrange aux passant de croiser ces deux personnes, aussi identiques qu'elles étaient différentes. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, leurs enjambées semblables parfaitement accordées.

\- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait qu'absolument personne ne puisse te voir? Quelqu'un je comprendrais, mais tout le monde?  
\- Ta théorie, c'est bien que notre source de distraction nous est inaccessible?  
\- Oui, répondit Mathieu à la question plutôt rhétorique de son double, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre.  
\- Et bien ma source d'amusement est assez variée. Je ne fais pas dans la discrimination, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, gamin.  
\- Tant que tu n'en es pas au point de vouloir te violer toi-même, ça me va, répondit Mathieu après un instant, peu demandeur de détails.

Ils passèrent rapidement devant la statue à l'effigie du clown maléfique, échangeant un regard avant que Mathieu n'aille se changer pour passer derrière les caisses et accueillir ses chers clients qui illuminaient sa journée, particulièrement quand il avait l'occasion de ne pas les voir.

L'avantage d'avoir le Patron à côté, c'était qu'il n'avait en général pas besoin de forcer pour laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage.

L'humour de l'homme en noir était particulier, mais il était assez distrayant, une fois habitué.

Voyant que le flot de client s'amenuisait jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement, Mathieu se tourna un instant vers le Patron.

\- Il faudra que tu me dises pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'accompagner un jour.  
\- Je peux te le dire tout de suite si tu veux gamin, c'est pas le numéro de ma pute préférée tu sais, lui répondit son alter ego.  
\- Bha vas-y, fit Mathieu.

Celui-ci se tourna pour s'occuper d'un client tout en écoutant le Patron.

\- C'est simple gamin. Les gens qui viennent ici ne se font pas du bien. Et ils le savent. Je cherche simplement à comprendre comment une population avertie peut accepter de revenir vers sa déchéance encore et encore.

Le client servi, Mathieu fronça les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler les informations de son double.

\- D'accord, jusqu'à là je te suis, mais pourquoi? À quoi ça vas te servir?  
\- Si je veux monter mes petites affaires tranquilles, il faut bien que je comprenne comment fonctionne la clientèle, éclaircit le Patron.  
\- Mais personne ne peut te voir!  
\- Pour l'instant. Dans tous les cas, ça m'occupe. À moins que tu préfère que je viole le Troll ou le Hippie?  
\- Non, c'est bon, là je peux te surveiller, c'est déjà ça...

C'est en générale ainsi que se passait les journées de travail avec le Patron. Celui-ci parlait ou observait, et Mathieu lui répondait lorsqu'il le pouvait. C'est à dire pas souvent puisqu'il n'était pas seul à la caisse.

\- Je n'en peux plus.

Mathieu soupira de bonheur lorsque l'air frais percuta son visage, sa pureté, un contraste agréable avec les odeurs de fritures et de transpiration qui régnaient à l'intérieur.

\- Patron, tu fait comme tu veux mais ce coup-ci je rentre à pieds.

Il se tourna vers son double en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Le Patron regardait devant lui, ses yeux fixés sur une silhouette qui les dépassa bientôt.

\- Patron?  
\- Il m'a vu.

Mathieu le regarda un instant, perdu, avant de se retourner à moitié.

\- Quoi? Tu es sûr?  
\- Certain. Il a fixé ses yeux sur moi pendant un court moment.  
\- Merde. Viens, on rentre.

Le jeune youtuber attrapa l'homme en noir par le poignet en commençant à avancer pour qu'il le suive, bien que celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque et d'un regard assassin.

Mathieu l'ignora et, tout en avançant, continua leur discussion:

\- Tu ressentais un quelconque désir pour lui?

Certes, c'était un homme et Mathieu était hétéro, mais de toute façon même les enfants ne voyaient pas le Patron...

\- Comme d'habitude, lui répondit l'autre.  
-Le baiser m'aurait fait du bien quoi, poursuivit le Patron en voyant l'incompréhension de Mathieu.  
\- Ok... Donc personne ne peut te voir. Sauf certains, et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Génial.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter. Certes, le Patron réfléchissait à un moyen de trouver d'avantage de personnes comme celle-là afin de pouvoir relâcher un peu la tension. Même quelqu'un de consentant lui irait, à ce stade. Mais il n'allait évidement pas en parler à Mathieu.

Et celui-ci restait simplement plongé dans ses pensées, se disant que s'il était tombé sur un client comme ça il n'aurait eut que très peu de chances de trouver une explication plausible. Donc plus de personnalité avec lui à son boulot. Donc ennui, le grand retour.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Mathieu, dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent tandis que le propriétaire courait presque pour essayer d'enlever cette odeur immonde qui semblait lui coller à la peau.

\- Je te laisse leur dire! Fais pas de conneries, cria t'il tout en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Le Troll et le Hippie, réunis autour de la télé sur l'écran de laquelle on pouvait voir un jeu en pause, se tournèrent vers leur homologue, attendant une explication. D'accord, le Hippie regardait l'arc en ciel qui passait au travers de celui-ci, mais c'est la même chose.

\- Quelqu'un m'a vu, les mecs. Il ne s'est pas attardé sur moi, il n'a pas eu de réaction, mais il m'a vu.

Cette nouvelle sortit même le Hippie de son délire, et lui et le Troll restèrent ainsi, ébahis. Ils étaient convaincus que personne d'autre qu'eux et Mathieu ne pouvait les voir. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'expérience, rien prouvé, mais cela leur avait semblé couler de source.

\- Comment c'est possible? murmura le Troll, sous le choc.  
\- Aucune idée gamin. Et non, je ne me suis pas imaginé des choses, fit le Patron avant que l'autre ne puisse le lui demander.  
\- En attendant, tu ne m'accompagnes plus. Et vous non plus évidemment, annonça Mathieu en entrant dans la pièce. Imaginez si un de mes proches en était capable? Ils savent que je n'ai pas de jumeau, eux.  
\- Tu veux dire que je dois rester ici?

Le ton du Patron était devenu subitement menaçant, et beaucoup trop calme, ce qui signifiait pour chacun d'entre eux qu'il risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Mathieu préféra donc nuancer ses propos.

\- Je veux dire qu'il vas falloir que vous appreniez à imiter ma voix et que vous ne sortiez pas en même temps que moi.

Ne parvenant plus à se contenir, le Patron hurla, sa voix rauque semblable à celle d'un animal enragé. Il sortit de l'appartement avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher. Même si de toute façon personne ne se serait risqué à lui bloquer la route.

La porte claqua violemment. Puis le silence fut rompu, comme de plus en plus couramment, par Mathieu :

-Bon, hé bien, heureusement qu'il avait déjà tourné sa partie. Vous deux par contre, on a du boulot, on va finir par être en retard. Heureusement que je fais plus qu'une question pour la SI.

Et il se dirigea vers le « coin tournage » pour installer les lumières et la caméra.

* * *

 _Z'avez vu comment il fait du je-m'en-foutisme Mathieu ? Bon, finalement c'est pas que du quotidien, à moins qu'il ne vive ça tous les jours… J'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre, mais ça devrait être bon pour la semaine prochaine. Donc à dimanche, et je tenais à péter un câble ici PAR CE QUE PUTAIN J'AI PLUS DE 100 VUS SUR LA MORT EST UNE MULTIPLE ! Voila, c'est dit comme ça ^^' Je sais que ce n'est pas exceptionnel vu le nombre de chapitre, mais ça me fait quand même vachement plaisir. Au plaisir de vous revoir sur une autre fic' )_


	7. SLG 007- Nyan-Cat attack!

_Le chapitre 7 est là! En avance par ce que je n'aurais surement pas le temps de le poster plus tard :) Et... Ba... Heu... C'est tout quoi... Pitite question importante à la fin, n'hésitez pas à review même si c'est juste pour répondre ^^_

* * *

-J'ai encore vu quelqu'un avec dans le métro, c'est une véritable épidémie ce truc…

-Dit juste que t'es jaloux par ce que c'est devenu plus connu que ton émission en l'espace de quelques jours, répondit le Troll à Mathieu.

-Pas du tout ! De toutes façons je savais très bien que les chats avaient déjà colonisé Internet quand j'ai commencé !

Mathieu, accompagné du Troll et du Hippie, parlaient tranquillement du dernier même en vogue sur les Internets mondiaux autour d'un verre.

-Ils comprendront leur erreur le jour où ils se feront arracher les yeux par un félin. Le Nyan Cat est un être maléfique.

-Moi j'aime bien son arc-en-ciel, gros. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le seul à le voir.

-Si un peu moins de gens pouvaient le voir, ce serait pas mal en fait…

Le Hippie sembla méditer quelques instants ces paroles avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, de le reposer soigneusement sur la table et d'articuler :

-Il revient quand le Patron ?

Les regards de ses deux compagnons pesèrent sur lui. Il venait juste d'aborder, comme ça, alors que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leur discussion, le sujet qu'ils laissaient soigneusement de côté. Mathieu soupira, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait apparaissant un instant sur son visage.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que cette partie de Mathieu avait disparue, et elle n'avait donnée aucunes nouvelles. Certes, sans portable ou autre moyen de communication, cela pouvait être difficile, mais il n'était pas si compliqué de trouver quelque chose. Au moins le Patron avait peu de chance de faire de mauvaises rencontres, puisqu'il était indiscernable pour la majorité de la population et largement capable de régler les problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Non, ce qui troublait réellement Mathieu, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait. Lui, alors que depuis que ces voix étaient apparues dans sa tête, ne rêvait que de tranquillité, s'inquiétait de l'absence d'un de ces doubles. Comme s'il les considérait comme des êtres humains alors qu'ils n'étaient peut-être même pas réels.

-Comment tu veux qu'on le sache, répondit finalement assez sèchement le Troll.

-Grâce au mantra gros. Les carottes sont importantes.

Chacun marqua un petit temps de silence. Ils avaient compris, depuis l'apparition des trois personnalités, que ce que le Hippie disait avait souvent un sens, mais ils leur faillaient tout de même quelques instants pour traduire.

-Tu crois que je peux toujours communiquer avec vous ? Alors que vous n'êtes pas dans mon corps ? demanda finalement Mathieu.

-J'ai toujours pas récupéré ma main, gros, répondit le Hippie comme une évidence.

-Pourquoi pas… Mais je ne vous ai jamais entendu depuis que vous êtes sortis.

-En même temps, à part nous deux quand tu allais travailler, on était toujours ensembles. Et tu n'as jamais eu besoin de nous parler alors que tu bossais avec le Patron. Là il est loin, et tu veux communiquer. Essaye, proposa le Troll.

-T'es marrant le Troll, mais je fais comment moi ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi en fait ? Faudrait voir à te débrouiller tout seul de temps en temps. J'en sais rien moi, tu faisais comment quand on était dans ta tête ?

-Je… Je parlais juste comme ça, à voix haute. Et vous me répondiez. Même quand je voulais la paix d'ailleurs.

Les trois continuèrent à échanger des idées quelques temps, assis sur ce canapé, autour de cette table, avec ded bières en mains. Vous me direz, Mathieu pourrait juste essayer, comme dans la majorité des histoires, mais s'il le fait et qu'il se ridiculise en ratant lamentablement, c'est cliché, et s'il le fait et qu'il réussit c'est cliché aussi. Le pire c'est que même si le Patron revient maintenant, c'est cliché. Bienvenue dans la situation la plus cliché du monde. Donc on va faire autre chose.

Lassé de cette conversation infructueuse, Mathieu partit finalement se tenir un peu au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa chère patrie. Ceux qui ont un seul instant pensé qu'il allait regarder la télé… Hé bien arrêtez de le faire et vous vous rendrez compte qu'Internet va plus vite à l'essentiel quand on sait comment chercher. Et qu'il y a moins de pubs.

La 17eConférence sur les films isolants sur Semi-conducteur ne correspondant pas vraiment à ses centres d'intérêts, il continua de se promener virtuellement entre les premiers rapports des élections cantonales, les affaires de meurtre de Dupont de Ligonnès, et les commentaires sur le nombre d'OPA agressives en hausse. Ayant un ami qui pouvait se trouver concerné, il se pencha un peu plus sur le sujet. Depuis environ une semaine, une seule et même entreprise en absorbait d'autres, de plus en plus grosses. À un point tel que son ami ne risquait pas grand-chose, l'entreprise en question semblant viser des poissons bien plus intéressants.

C'est fou ce que des gens sont capables de faire en une semaine quand même, se dit-il.

Si ce n'est pas un parfait exemple du rêve américain appliqué en Europe. Enfin, on en entendra sûrement parler quelques temps avant que l'entreprise ne sombre. Que ce soit au niveau de ses finances ou de notre mémoire d'ailleurs...

Il finit par retourner sur son logiciel de traitement de texte, soupirant, pour continuer le scripte de l'épisode. L'absence du Patron compliquait les choses. Devant l'apparence toujours identique et les manifestations fréquentes de ses personnalités, quelques commentaires l'avaient encouragé à poursuivre sur cette voie. Comme on dit, c'est en pleine vue que l'on se dissimule le mieux. Il voulait faire passer ses différentes facettes pour ce qu'elles étaient, mais en tant que personnages fictifs. Sauf que pour cela, il fallait qu'elles apparaissent souvent. Sinon les viewers ne les verraient que comme des personnages annexes. Il avait presque finit d'écrire l'épisode, et tournerait surement tôt le lendemain, mais le Patron n'était toujours pas là pour jouer ses répliques.

\- Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour faire sa crise celui-là? Souffla t'il, exaspéré. Je fais comment moi maintenant?

Il s'appuya un instant sur le dossier de son siège en s'étirant, faisant craquer ses os.

\- Gros. Vous avez le même joint entre les dents.

Mathieu se tourna vers le Hippie, surpris de sa présence. Il haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Oui, et alors?

Certes, le Patron et lui étaient les seuls à fumer des cigarettes ici. Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- T'as qu'à l'imiter quoi, fit le Troll en entrant.

Mathieu réfléchit un instant, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Évidement, il avait le même physique qu'eux. Donc il devrait pouvoir réussir à jouer le rôle du Patron. De toute façon il devrait être capable de faire cela avec chacun de ses doubles, au cas où on le lui demanderait.

\- Tu as raison.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.

Le schizophrène sourit, commençant à s'habituer aux répliques acides du Troll au même titre qu'aux remarques insensées du Hippie.

\- Bon, je dois d'abords finir ce scripte moi.  
\- Essayes d'en faire quelque chose.

Sans plus prêter attention aux deux autres, il se repencha vers l'écran de son ordinateur, prêt à traiter la question de Benoit C.

C'est une petite heure après que le Troll revint le voir.

\- Alors, terminé?  
\- Hum, fit simplement Mathieu, absorbé par sa dernière relecture.

Le Troll attendit patiemment à ses côtés, parcourant le texte en même temps que lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la conclusion, le Troll reprit la parole:

\- La lumière ne dure pas longtemps, tu devrais peut être t'entrainer, non?  
\- Ouais... Mais déjà faut que je remette la main sur un costard. Et des lunettes de soleil. Enfin, ça je crois savoir où elles sont.

Mathieu se leva, étirant ses membres après être resté si longtemps assis. Il partit chercher un peu tout ce dont il avait besoin dans l'appart, mettant au passage le bordel un peu partout. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il put s'écrier, victorieux:

\- Dans ta gueule Patron! Cet épisode, je vais le tourner, avec ou sans toi!

Enfin vêtu du costard et des lunettes de soleil, en apparence tout à fait semblable au Patron, Mathieu tenta tant bien que mal d'arborer la même expression vicieuse que son double. Il s'essaya à une des répliques qu'il avait prévu pour lui.

\- La vie est une pute, tu devras te lever tôt et...

Une brusque nausée l'interrompit. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes pour rendre tout son déjeuner. Il resta ainsi un instant, tremblant violement au dessus de la cuvette, le teint subitement pâle et la transpiration exsudant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il finit par rassembler assez de force pour se relever et tirer la chasse d'eau, avant de se rincer la bouche, se débarrassant d'une partie de ce goût acre et brûlant qui l'emplissait. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage, tentant de contrôler les réactions de son corps.

\- Mathieu!

Le Troll débarqua précipitamment, affolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Celui auquel il s'adressait s'accrocha à l'évier, encore perturbé. Il s'y reprit à deux fois avant de pouvoir répondre:

\- Je... J'ai... C'est quand j'ai tenté d'imiter le Patron... C'est venu d'un coup.

Le Troll le soutint jusqu'au salon, pour que Mathieu puisse s'affaler sur le canapé.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir faire autrement. On dirait que tu ne peux pas nous imiter.

Mathieu hocha faiblement la tête avant de la poser sur ses mains jointes, épuisé. Il avait un nombre d'abonnés croissants, et il leur avait promis un épisode ce weekend. Pas question de faillir à cause de l'autre.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de réflexions, Mathieu choisit d'intégrer un nouveau personnage, qui ne serait pas une des ses personnalités, pour jouer les réplique de l'homme en noir en les modifiants un peu. Il se força tout de même, lors du tournage, à faire deux des prises du Patron, pour que le publique ne l'oublie pas. Ce qui lui fit passer les prochaines heures, alité. Mais l'épisode était tourné, et il n'aurait plus qu'à faire le montage. Ce qui allait déjà prendre du temps, avec toutes les incrustations de Nyan Cat qu'il comptait faire.

Fiévreux, épuisé, il ne put que murmurer une phrase avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

\- Où que tu sois Patron, t'as intérêt à souffrir autant que moi. 

* * *

_Donc voila, la question, c'est : est ce que vous voulez le prochain épisode du PDV du Patron? Personnellement j'hésite beaucoup, par ce que ça me semble rompre la continuité de l'histoire et casser un peu "l'intrigue", même si il n'y en a pas encore vraiment, mais ça pourrait énormément me servir d'un point de vue narratif._  
 _Alors une p'tite review, même si c'est juste pour me dire "Oui." ou "Non." ce sera amplement suffisant ^^_  
 _Et à la semaine prochaine X)_


	8. SLG 008- Obichouvine (partie 1)

_Je suis là! Et c'était pas gagné... Donc bonjour chez vous, et je vous offre ce coup ci un chapitre assez court, qui j'espère vous plaira quand même ^^'_

* * *

 **Bientôt deux semaines. Deux semaines, et le claquement trop sonore de la porte résonnait encore dans mon esprit. Son absence se fait de plus en plus présente dans mon âme. Je sens comme une partie de moi qui tente de s'arracher au reste de mon être, emportant ma raison dans ses serres. Suis-je fou de penser que la disparition d'une de ces choses étranges que sont mes personnalités détruira mon esprit? Suis-je fou de penser qu'ils sont réels? Suis-je fou ou sont-ce les autres?**

Depuis bientôt cinq heures, Mathieu fixait la page Word blanche, son regard concentré sur ce vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce besoin qu'il avait de fixer la porte. Il n'attendrait pas le retour de ce salaud comme un chien, quand bien même son absence le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi? Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Depuis le début, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas assez dormi? Peut-être au contraire vivait-il en plein rêve. Et s'il avait tout imaginé? Les voix, les remarques, le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie? S'il était simplement entouré d'un délire trop réaliste?

Le Hippie, dans la même chambre que son créateur, se releva soudain, quittant sa posture affalée habituelle.

\- Gros? fit-il, paniqué.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La peau de Mathieu pâlit. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler le long de ses tempes.

-Troll... TROLL! cria le Hippie avant de tousser violement, sa voix étant peu habituée à ce genre d'excès.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, avant que le Troll n'apparaisse en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur le Hippie qui semblait, malgré sa quinte de toux, se porter bien, avant de continuer jusqu'a Mathieu. Lui qui ne s'était pas redressé à son entrée. Lui qui semblait être sourd aux appels que poussait le Hippie depuis son arrivée. Lui qui paraissait perdu dans un labyrinthe mental échappant à leur compréhension.

Le Troll s'approcha de lui, vacillant, craignant ce qu'il allait peut être découvrir. Il tendit lentement la main vers l'épaule de son créateur. Une légère résistance le soulagea... Avant que sa main ne traverse cette barrière.

\- Non... NON!

Une explosion de peur fit vaciller l'esprit du Troll. Que se passerait-il si leur créateur ne les ressentait plus? Et s'ils... S'ils disparaissaient?

-MATHIEU!

Le Troll criait, sa voix bien plus forte que celle du Hippie ne lui permettant pourtant pas d'entrer en contact avec le youtubeur.

Il tomba à genoux, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il ne put qu'émettre un faible gémissement, priant pour que Mathieu cesse de tenter de les oublier.

* * *

 _Et si ça c'est pas un cliffhanger! Voila, voila, encore désolée pour la courteté de ce chap, mais bon, pas trop de temps pour écrire cette semaine avec la rentrée et tout et tout... Là je vais expliquer quelques trucs, par ce que même si c'est clair dans ma tête, vous devez être un peu paumés. Je vous avais dit "un épisode un chapitre". Et là j'ai effectivement écris "partie 1". Puis ils on pas trop l'air partis pour créer l'épisode 8 là, on est d'accord. Donc, quand je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, que j'aurais envie de développer sur les pensées d'un personnage, ou encore que ça me prendrait trop de temps de vous sortir le chapitre en entier (je pense notamment aux épisodes de la cinquième saison), je ferais comme ça ^^ ._  
 _Peut être que je changerais de rythme plus tard, mais pour l'instant je peux le tenir, donc je le garde._

 _Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques... Ba allez y quoi! Ça fait que du bien et ça prend pas longtemps. Et puis je vais finir par devenir totalement timbrée à force de ne parler qu'avec l'autre psychopathe (qui se reconnaitra). Vous voulez vraiment avoir ça sur la conscience?_


	9. SLG 008- Obichouvine (partie 2)

_ABSOLUMENT DESOLEE j'ai pas du tout vu le temps passé... Allé vous plaindre à Pendule, c'était de sa faute. Breeef._

 _Et voila donc la deuxième partie du chapitre 8 ^^ je vous cache pas que j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire ces temps ci, pas d'accès à l'ordi depuis un moment donc je dois me débrouiller avec mon portable... Et quand on a l'habitude d'un clavier c'est pas la joie... Bref, je fais mon possible pour écrire et sortir, mais j'ai besoin de continuer Lors D'une Nuit Rouge Et Noire, ça me bloque totalement de ne pas pouvoir me défouler dessus, et le fichier m'est rarement accessible... Ce qui fait que les chapitres seront plus courts pendant un moment. Mais bon, peut être que je dis ça mais que le prochain aura une taille normale... On verra ^^ sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Cela commence par une gêne légère mais omniprésente, qui se développe rapidement pour finalement accaparer chaque parcelle de l'esprit. Dérangeante, elle devient douloureuse, presque agressive. Il devient impossible de passer outre. Une seule chose reste visible dans cette océan de brume rouge sang. Se rejoindre. Vite.**

Le Troll, étourdi par ses gémissements de plus en plus aigüe et geignards, n'entendit pas la porte claquer. Le Hippie, perdu entre les effluves de drogue qui remontaient dans son sang, n'entendit pas la porte claquer. Mathieu, recroquevillé dans l'absence qui le faisait douter, n'entendit pas la porte claquer. Pourtant la porte claqua comme un écho assourdi à la violence dont elle avait fait auparavant preuve.

Une silhouette sombre traversa l'habitation, titubant sous le poids d'une douleur trop lourde pour un seul être. Il avançait en un équilibre précaire, avant que ses mains ne s'agrippent aux montants de la porte de la chambre, comme s'il reprenait son souffle avant une course de fond.

Le Patron s'élança finalement, atteignant comme il le pouvait la chaise de Mathieu tandis que le Troll tentait vainement de se relever, stupéfait.

L'homme en noir fit tourner la chaise de Mathieu vers lui, avant de céder suffisamment à la douleur pour s'affaler à moitié sur l'autre. Sa respiration rauque résonna dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Il se laissa tomber, encore, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit suffisamment près du visage de Mathieu pour que celui-ci l'entende lorsqu'il murmura.

Les yeux vitreux de Mathieu semblèrent reprendre leur éclat, tandis que son corps, parcouru d'un long frisson, se redressa lentement. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent plusieurs fois, ses sens reprirent le contrôle de son corps. Son regard se porta tout d'abord sur le Patron, avachi sur lui, dont la respiration erratique commençait lentement à s'apaiser. Il vit ensuite le Troll au sol, les joues striées de larmes de douleur, et le Hippie, recroquevillé sur le lit.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, soutenant le Patron le temps de le faire assoir à sa place. Encore faible, il s'appuya sur son bureau pour ne pas flancher.

\- Les gars... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Mathieu put aller assouvir son besoin de sommeil. Les explications avec ses personnalités avaient certes pris du temps, mais c'est surtout le retour de l'inspiration qui l'avait maintenu éveillé. Les vidéos pour l'épisode avaient été trouvées depuis longtemps, mais pas une phrase n'était venue à lui. L'épisode fut écrit en une journée, et il ne prit qu'une courte pause qu'il mit à profit pour parler avec le Patron avant de commencer le tournage.

Ils étaient parvenus à mettre les choses au clair, même si la sombre personnalité refusait de s'étendre sur ses activités. Il s'était contenté d'un simple:

\- J'ai mis à profit ce que j'avais appris gamin, rien d'autre.

Mais Mathieu avait parfaitement vu la nouvelle qualité du costume du Patron, et n'avait pas tardé à se renseigner sur ces OPA qui avaient attiré son attention. Effectivement, tout concordait. Le Patron entrait dans le monde des affaires. Et ça semblait bien marcher pour lui... Mais comment pouvait-il gérer son entreprise puisqu'il était imperceptible à la majorité des être humains? Il avait du trouver un intermédiaire.

Donc, si on reconstituait la scène, le Patron était parti sous le coup de la colère, il prévoyait sûrement depuis un moment de monter sa propre entreprise. Il avait alors croisé ou chercher quelqu'un capable de le voir. Ceci fait, il l'avait convaincu de l'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que Mathieu préférait ne pas imaginer. Il avait amassé suffisamment d'argent pour lancer des OPA en toute sécurité, ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était sûrement pas encore millionnaire, mais s'il n'était pas au moins riche, Mathieu était une licorne zombie unijambiste à poids roses fluo sur fond vert.

\- Tu vas t'excuser pour le retard?

La voix, encore un peu geignarde à cause des cris de la veille, du Troll, lui parvint alors. Il regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur un moment. La vidéo en cours de montage apparaissait en haut de la fenêtre, soulignée par les lignes de son.

\- Je pense que notre intro leur suffira. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas mon seul retard, au temps qu'ils s'habituent.

\- Fais comme tu le sens... lui répondit le Troll.  
\- Merci de ta permission, fit ironiquement Mathieu avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Il pivota ensuite pour retourner à son montage. Il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

Il n'était pas allé à son travail à mi-temps depuis qu'il avait posté l'épisode 7. Son médecin était suffisamment conciliant pour lui donner une excuse au vu de son état de fatigue, mais garder ou non son poste après une telle absence imprévue ne dépendra pas uniquement de ça. Il allait écoper d'une discussion certainement très désagréable avec le gérant de l'établissement.

\- Montage Mathieu, montage...

Il trouverait bien un autre boulot pourri... En attendant son nombre croissant d'abonnés attendait une vidéo. Et il l'aurait.

* * *

 _Courts, comme je l'avais dit ^^ environ 1000 mots je crois, ce qui nous donne un chapitre respectable en combinant les deux parties... Comment ça je me cherche des excuses?! Mais non mais c'est n'importe quoi d'abord!_


	10. SLG 009- Mes amis les chatons

_IL EST LA ! Ouais, je sais, c'est pas exceptionnel. Et ? Je fais ce que je peux. Pis il est toujours plus grand que la première partie du 8, non ? Donc viens pas t'plaindre. C'est moi qui décide. Na._

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ailles jusqu'à cette extrémité pour avoir plus de vues…

-M'en fous. Si avec ça je n'atteins pas les 500 abonnés, j'arrête YouTube ! répondit Mathieu au Troll.

-Tu ne prends pas tant de risques que ça gamin… Je pense que t'as même pas besoin de faire un intégral chat pour avoir 3 abonnés en plus… fit le Patron après avoir vu par-dessus l'épaule de Mathieu que le compteur venait d'afficher 497 abonnés.

-Sinon c'est que t'es aussi nul que la nouvelle que j'ai engagée…

-On ne veut pas en savoir plus. Du tout.

-T'as pas le sens de la fête gamin !

-Chacun a sa définition du mot « fête ». Bon, vous me laissez bosser ou quoi ?

-Sérieux ? Tu vas te déguiser en chat ? demanda le Troll, incrédule, en lisant le script en cours de rédaction.

-Tu vas pas un peu loin ? continua t'il.

-Bien sur que non. Faut se donner corps et âme si on veut qu'SLG fonctionne, fit Mathieu en prenant un ton inspiré. Et effaces-moi tout de suite ce sourire pervers de ton visage, Patron.

-Dommage, j'en avais une bonne ! répondit celui-ci avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin travaillé par ses hormones avec toi.

-J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Bon, j'vous laisse les puceaux, j'ai du boulot moi !

Les regards du Troll et du Hippie qui sortait doucement d'un énième coma se tournèrent vers la silhouette noire qui commençait déjà à partir.

-Patron, tu vas encore partir ? Je dois te rappeler ce que ça a fait à Mathieu la dernière fois ? Ce que ça a failli nous faire ?

-J'suis pas suicidaire, merci bien. Je reviens avant demain.

Mathieu, qui s'était figé devant son écran, ne se retourna pas quand le bruit de la porte retentit. Il semblait sous le choc, comme étranger à tout ce qui venait de se dérouler dans la pièce.

-Hey, Mathieu ? Mathieu !

Le Troll le secoua lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de réaction de son créateur. Celui-ci finit par papillonner des yeux, revenant lentement à lui.

-Ho pitié non ! Pas un autre !

Le schizophrène* se prit la tête dans les mains, ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau.

-Je suis fatigué moi, vous comprenez ? J'en ai mare de devoir partager mon esprit avec des espèces de doubles encore plus fêlés que moi ! Comme si j'avais pas déjà eu assez de problème dans ma vie ! Non, fallait en plus que maintenant que je me suis trouvé une véritable passion, je me fasse envahir par des espèces de… De… Trucs, que je suis presque le seul à voir ! Et puis ça ne suffit pas, non, bien sûr ! Il faut ajouter une petite touche de douleur, sinon c'est pas marrant ! Voilà, maintenant de temps en temps on va te foutre un monstre dans le crâne qui va empoisonner chacune de tes pensées, quand enfin t'arrivera à le faire sortir, tu vas crever de douleur et t'évanouir, et même après ça, héhé, ce sera pas fini ! Si tu l'imites, tu souffres, s'il s'éloigne, tu souffres, et tu vas même jusqu'à oublier POURQUOI tu souffres ! VOUS COMPRENEZ QUE JE N'EN PEUX PLUS BORDEL ?!

\- Mathieu ?

Le Troll recula face au regard incendiaire qui lui fut jeté. Il insista cependant :

-Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- IL SE PASSE QUE J'EN AI UN PUTAIN D'AUTRE DANS LE CRÂNE !

Après cette pseudo crise, Mathieu était sorti. Faire quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas dit. Mais vu son état d'énervement, le Troll n'avait pas insisté.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller jouer un peu… Ce qui faisait qu'il avait une souris à la main depuis trois heures environ.

De ce qu'il avait compris, une nouvelle voix avait fait son apparition dans la tête de Mathieu, et celui-ci commençait à avoir marre qu'on empiète sur ses pensées. Ce qui se comprenait. Mais le Patron avait entendu leurs paroles lorsqu'il était sorti, avant que Mathieu ne les nomme. Alors pourquoi seul leur créateur s'était il rendu compte de la présence du nouveau ?

-De toute façon, il ne pourra pas lui trouver un nom pire que le mien… Troll quoi… C'est pas possible de faire autant de la merde lorsqu'on doit nommer quelqu'un ! Je me demande…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Troll ne fit pas attention au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ni au bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. De toute façon, avec un casque on n'entend pas grand-chose en général.

Il ne put donc que tourner la tête lorsque celui-ci lui fut brusquement arraché.

-Mais que…

-Ho… Juste toi et moi, avec le Hippie défoncé… Ça pourrait me donner des idées gamin…**

Le Troll déglutit difficilement, avant de tenter de reprendre contenance. En déstabilisant le Patron :

-On va avoir un p'tit frère.

Son interlocuteur le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment. Avant de sourire légèrement. Pourquoi ? Soit cette dernière phrase lui avait fait penser à quelque chose de drôle, soit il sentait parfaitement la gêne matinée de peur du Troll. Sûrement, un peu des deux.

-Il a engrossé une pute ? Tient donc…

-Arrêtes Patron. Il a une nouvelle voix. Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Intéressant… Je me demande si ce sera une grognasse… Cela multiplierait les possibilités… Mais vu qu'on à tous des phallus, ça me semble peu probable.

-Ouais…

Depuis quand je m'écrase comme ça moi ?

Le patron dut se poser la même question, car il le regarda étrangement avant de quitter la pièce.

Peu après, ce fut Mathieu qui franchit le seuil. Sans même les regarder, il se contenta de hurler :

-TOURNAGE !

Le Troll soupira. Il espérait que d'autres personnalités n'apparaissent pas trop fréquemment dans la tête du youtubeur, sinon il allait vraiment devenir invivable...

* * *

 _*Yep, je sais que c'est pas vraiment de la schizophrénie. Yep, j'utiliserais quand même ce mot._

 _** Qui a crus que ça allait partir en paring ? Allez, levez la main…_

 _C'est finis pour ce chapitre ^^ je tiens vraiment à écrire sur chaque épisode mais… Ceux pour lesquels j'ai les meilleurs idées sont dans pas mal de temps. Donc j'envisage d'en traiter plusieurs à la fois quand je n'ai pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire, par ce que au bout d'un moment, il peut pas se passer un truc bizarre à chaque fois non plus. Mais je ne suis pas encore sure, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, histoire que je sache si mon idée est une hérésie ou la fin de votre calvaire X)_

 _Bon, à la semaine prochaine les… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulus vous donner un nom. En tout cas le premier mot qui m'est venu quand j'ai écrit cette phrase c'était « cadavres ». Donc à la semaine prochaine les cadavres. ^^_

 _PS : Maintenant si j'ai du retard, faut hurler sur Gryf dans les reviews, c'est mon nouveau radio réveil :3_


	11. Pause

Vous l'avez peut-être remarquez, mais je poste plus trop dans les environs... Je n'ai pas particulièrement d'excuse, juste plus vraiment la foie... Je mets donc officiellement cette fanfic' en pause. Je pense à la réécrire, ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ne me convenant pas réellement et me semblant assez creux. Il faut aussi savoir que je n'ai aucun plan pour cette histoire, elle évolue vraiment en fonction des idées que me donnent les épisodes. Donc c'est le les grandes modifications qu'inflige désormais Mathieu à l'histoire d'SLG avec la saison 6 ne sont pas vraiment pour m'arranger. Il faut que je vois si je décide de m'arrêter à la 5eme ou non.

Peut être que je la reprendrais, peut être pas, une fois que j'aurais fait le plan. Pour l'instant je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le courage. Si quelqu'un est tenté par mon idée, qui n'est en sois pas exceptionnel, n'hésitez pas, je ne considérerais pas ça comme du plagiat ou quoi que ce soit, surtout vu la multitude de point de vue et d'histoire que l'on peut créer à partir de ce simple sujet.

Quand à mes autres compilations de one shots, je ne sais pas si je les reprendrais. Elles n'ont pas vraiment, en sois, de rapport avec SLG, donc il y a plus de chance pour vous de trouver ce genre d'écrits sur mon wattpad. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de poster des choses qui ne sont pas des fanfic' sur un site expressément fait pour les accueillir.

Au plaisir de vous revoir, bien que cela à peu de chance de se produire avant un moment.


End file.
